


Mirada

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, BL, Bottom Newt, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: Nuevo año para los estudiantes de Hogwarts y tal parece que una amenaza mayor invade Inglaterra por lo cual los estudiantes deben de convivir con los Aurores Estadounidenses... ¿qué podría salir de ese encuentro?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Mirada

La grandeza siempre había rodeado a la familia Scamander. Su hijo mayor, Theseus Scamander, era el vivo ejemplo del niño perfecto, era: educado, modesto, con buenos modales, inteligente y como premio mayor era demasiado bien parecido. Él siempre fue el orgullo de sus padres, aparte de haber sido seleccionado en la respetable casa de Ravenclaw, era ambicioso.

El hijo menor, Newt Scamander, era muy diferente a su hermano mayor, sí; era educado y muy amable, pero no poseía esa ambición e inteligencia de su hermano, bueno eso solían decir sus padres. Newt, desde pequeño había demostrado un gran interés en los animales mágicos, gracias a su madre, la cual poseía una cría de hipogrifo, por ende tenía un gran cariño y conocimiento hacia ellos, lo cual asustaba a todos sus amigos de casa, Hufflepuff.

Tal ves no sea igual a su gran hermano mayor y no haya tenido muchos amigos como este, pero tenía a la mejor amiga que una persona podía poseer, Leta Lestrange, el amor de su vida, ella era: hermosa, amable, carismática y siempre estaba a su lado, en resumen, perfecta,o eso era para Newt. Si, puede que haya sido muy hermosa, pero se aprovechaba del pequeño Hufflepuff, era inevitable. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una Slytherin? **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este comentario no tiene intenciones de insultar o denigrar a la gente. Es solo por merito entretenimiento. Gracias por su atención)**

Era el quinto año de Newt en Hogwarts y no estaba iniciando tan bien como él esperaba. Leta lo había ignorado todo el viaje en tren y en el momento en el que se le quiso acercar, ella le pidió de una manera no muy agradable que se alejara... pero la cosa no terminaba así. El director de Hogwarts había anunciado un comunicado que dejado perplejo al estudiantado, no podían comprender, por que aurores americanos tenían que estar rodeando el castillo, según lo que ellos sabían, nada malo estaba ocurriendo.

En la cena, Newt, se sentía un poco nervioso, tenía la leve sensación de que alguien lo observaba, demasiado para su gusto, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Primero miró a Leta, pero la azabache estaba muy concentrada mirando a los aurores como para fijarse de su existencia, después a su hermano, pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea ¿su hermano observándolo? Ni de broma; luego miró la mesa de los Gryffindors pero ni uno le paraba bola, ya no tenía otro lugar, ya que los de su casa no eran muy discretos para espiar a alguien, y con un poco de temor miró a la mesa de los maestros, pero tampoco ellos lo miraba... por una loca idea dirigió su mirada al grupo de aurores y ahí encontró su objetivo. Un chico de casi 21 años, cabello azabache, alto, muy bien parecido con unos ojos negros como la misma noche, lo miraba atentamente, sin pestañear, uno pensaría que le estaría haciendo un hechizo, pero al ver que no movía su boca, lo descartó. La primera reacción de Newt fue sonreír nerviosamente, haciendo que el mayor reaccionará y desviara la mirada algo nervioso, al castaño eso le causó un poco de ternura.

La cena había terminado y los estudiantes fueron llevados a sus respectivas casas, Newt estaba algo triste, siempre se había sentido solo en su casa, pero en Hogwarts y con Late, se sentía como su hogar... sin embargo ella se había alejado de él y ahora realmente estaba solo... Una pequeña presión en su brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, miró al causante de su pequeño dolor, era el auror que había visto en el Gran Comedor.

-Disculpa- dijo el auror con acento americano -eh... yo, bueno, quisiera saber... ¿saber donde esta el baño?

-Lo siento, ¿qué?- Newt estaba confundido... ¿acaso le pregunto donde está el baño?.  
(...)

El azabache estaba nervioso, demasiado para decir verdad, <<¡¿dónde esta el baño?!¡¿En serio Percival?!>> la habia arruinado, lo sabia, pero el muchacho frente a el lo ponía realmente nervioso, era demasiado lindo para ser real. Con sus ojos color avellana, tan perdidos que habia deseado ser la razón de sus pensamientos, ese cabello castaño, tan desordenado que anheló enredarse en ellos y esa sonrisa que le habia dedicado... oh esa sonrisa, realmente murió al verla, amor a primera vista, seguro era eso.

-yo... quería saber donde esta el baño...- maldición en serio quería morir, él era el mejor en su curso de aurores, hablaba con fluidez con todos sus superiores, hasta con la misma ministra decía cosas más inteligentes que llamaran la atención.

-Claro... cerca de las mazmorras, al fondo a la derecha- contestó el castaño con una sonrisa amable, Percival se sentía el ser más estúpido que pudo haber pisado el mundo, tenía que pensar algo rápido o sino perdería su oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo y él no era una persona que desaprovechara una oportunidad.

-Pues... no conozco el castillo y es posible que me pierda... ¿no podrías acompañarme?

Percival vio como un gran color carmín invadía las mejillas del castaño haciendo más notorias las pecas que poseía, ¿acaso no había algo más adorable que eso? Pues él pensaba que eso era imposible.

-C-Claro... lo siento, lo habia olvidado- respondió el castaño nervioso, el azabache sonrió comprendiendo la situación, según lo que le habían comentado, los de su casa Hufflepuff eran un poco despistados.

-Por cierto, me llamo Percival Graves, y tu eres...

-Newt Scamander, es un placer conocerlo- respondió amablemente pero un poco torpe

-El placer es mio- y si que lo era, Percival pensó que el nombre del castaño era perfecto para él, era un nombre tierno igual que él

En el camino, empezaron una pequeña charla. Percival, descubrió que al menor le encantaban los animales y no pensaba que eran una amenaza, esto le resulto raro al mayor, ya que en Estados Unidos solo se los utilizaba para la caza o pociones. Al llegar a su destino, el mayor se sintió muy decepcionado, había querido hablar mucho más, asi que era muy triste tener que despedirte.

-Bueno, Señor Graves, este es su destino- dijo el castaño con su característica sonrisa nerviosa

-Newt... ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme Perci o Percival, me siento como si fuera mi padre si me dices Señor Graves- contestó con suavidad la cual no era muy común en él, normalmente su tono de voz era fuerte y recta la cual demandaba obedecer.

-No podría hacerlo, Señor Graves- el mayor solo sonrió algo triste, realmente había deseado que lo llamase con su nombre.

(...)

Desde ese día Newt siempre se encontraba a Percival, saludaban y mantenían una pequeña conversación que a veces llegaba a lo personal. Newt jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con una persona, de solo verlo de lejos, con su grupo de guardia, le aceleraba el corazón; no entendía sus sentimientos, eran algo inescrutables, siempre teniendo la necesidad de estar a su lado, de seguirlo a donde vaya y preguntarle cada vez que le viera "¿Sabes dónde esta el baño?" y causar ese hermoso sonrojo en su tez.

No sabia nada de sus sentimientos, no sabía que eran, supuso que eran de amistad, pero al momento de pensar de ser su amigo para toda la vida, le había causado un gran dolor, no quería eso... él quería más...

-Mi querido Newt, estas enamorado- esa respuesta la había recibido de la persona de la cual tenía demasiada confianza, Albus Dumbledore, la cual lo había dejado descolocado. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de un chico? Debía ser una broma.

-No puedes mandar al corazón, aceptalo y te aseguro que serás feliz-

Dumbledore era una persona muy sabia, pero en ese momento, para Newt , no habían palabras mas descabelladas que esas. No podía enamorarse de su amigo americano, los dos eran hombres, eso no era normal.

-Profesor... no puedo enamorarme del Señor Graves... es mi amigo y los dos somos hombre ... no es lo correcto

-Te contaré un secreto, Newt, aunque no es tan secreto si aprendes a observar, yo estoy, o bueno estuve, en un problema igual al tuyo o incluso un poco más complicado, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, él lo era todo para mi, que dejé de estar con mi familia, la abandoné, solo para estar más tiempo con él, pensé que si lo amaba más iba a compensar el amor de los dos, sin embargo me equivoqué, en el momento que más lo necesité, donde mas necesitaba su amor, descubrí que él no era el correcto, no me amaba y posiblemente nunca lo haría, Merlín, creía que iba a morir, pero no lo hice. Mira sé que esto es muy difícil, va hacer difícil, pero es este el momento en el que pienses... ¿En verdad estoy dispuesto a enfrentar todo obstáculo por él y de igual manera él lo hará por mi? El amor no es un sentimiento de uno, mi querido Newt, el amor es de dos y si hay esos dos... no habrá magia más fuerte que esa.

Newt no podía entender, se suponía que el debía estar enamorado de Leta... ella era su amor, era ella su todo

-Hey, Newt, ¿Me escuchas?- la voz femenina de su querida amiga le había llamado la atención. Ella le habia pedido hablar, pero de alguna manera no podía escucharla

-Si... te escucho- Oh que gran mentira habia dicho, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, él mismo había sufrido las consecuencias de decirle que la había ignorado, las cuales no eran muy agradables.

-Te decia que tendrás hacer la redacción de pociones por mi, yo no puedo, tengo clases de repuesto con tu hermano y no tendré tiempo. -ordenó la Sthytherin

-Claro...- susurró Newt, realmente no le interesaba hacer esa tarea, pero sacaba una escusa para salir a los terrenos del castillo, los cuales para el eran perfectos para realizar deberes.

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos y con libros de pociones en sus brazos, fue camino al árbol cerca del lago, adoraba ese árbol, tenía una hermosa vista del lago y las montañas que la rodeaban.

-Pero miren quien se despidió aparecer-

Newt sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, esa voz la reconocería donde sea...

-Hermano... es bueno verte- contestó Newt apretando mas sus libros. Theseus estaba acompañado de un grupo de estudiantes, unos dos de Gryffindor y otros dos de Ravenclaw; lo miraban con odio y superioridad, lo que se esperaba de los amigos de su hermano

-Veo que vas hacer la redacción de mi novia, espero que la hagas bien hermanito, tiene que sacar una E en ese trabajo.

¿Novia? ¿Leta salía con el idiota de su hermano? Después de lo que le había contado, ella estaba saliendo con él, sin embargo no lo sorprende.

-Oye... jamás me has dicho que tu hermano era tan adorable- habló uno del grupo, fue un Gryffindor

\- McLaren... - Theseus iba a decir algo más pero se quedó callado -Mejor me voy, les dejo en sus manos-

El mayor de los Scamander se alejó del escenario, dejando al menor indefenso rodeado de leones y Águilas, las dos depredadores de los tejones.

Uno de los leones se acercó a él, tomandoló de su rostro, sonrió con malicia y con gran fuerza lo golpeó en el rostro, haciendo que este cayera directamente al suelo.

-Sabes... hay rumores sobre ti, dicen que eres la pequeña perra de uno de los aurores de América me pregunto si será verdad... aunque viéndote de cerca se te nota lo maricón que eres.

Una patada en el estomago le habia sacado el aire, sientiendo que se le salia todo lo que tenía adentro

-Tal ves con una gran paliza se te quite lo gay -

Los golpes no paraban de llegar, Newt ya sentía su rostro hinchado, sus manos temblaban y apenas podia ver el azul del cielo, ya que era interrumpido por los pies de los cuatro o por sus cabezas, las cuales ya no distinguía. Apreció como el que habia iniciado todo tomaba fuerza para darle un golpe directo en la nariz, cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego

-¡Impedimenta!- un ronco sonido se escucho después del embrujo, Newt abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a quien más deseaba ver, Percival lo había salvado, él... unas pequeñas lágrimas invadieron sus ojos impidiendo ver menos de lo que lo hacía.

-Perci...- susurró con una sonrisa antes de caer en la inconsciencia

(...)

Furioso, era la única palabra que podia describirlo en ese momento y pobre aquel que se le cruzara en el camino impidiendo que llegara rápido a la enfermería.

Percival cargaba en sus brazos a Newt y atras suyo a unos chicos que tenian toda la cara llena de moco y espinillas mas grandes que una uva llenas de pus y sangre. Al momento de entrar a la enfermería, la encargada fue directo donde los chicos con las maldiciones, para poder liberarlos de ellas, pero fue impedida por una varita alzada de una manera amenazante

-Primero él- gruñó el americano, la enfermera obedeció y llevó al castaño a una camilla, que al momento de colocarlo soltó un gemido de dolor   
-Tranquilo... ya estás a salvo- le susurró a Newt, el cual al escucharlo se relajo

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó angustiada la enfermera mientras revisaba al muchacho. Percival soltó un gruñido y señaló a los chicos que tenian las maldiciones -Ya veo... jovencitos, tendrán que llamar al jefe de sus casas e ir donde el director, ya me encargo del joven Scamander

La enfermera curó con mucha delicadeza al castaño, según ella todo estaba en orden y solo debía esperar a que despertara, lo cual sería muy pronto

-Parece que lo puedo dejar a su cargo, me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con el director

El azabache solo asintió ignorando posiblemente todo lo que decia la enfermera, al momento en el que ella salió, soltó un gran respiro, realmente necesitaba relajarse, pero no podía hacerlo, su pequeño habia estado en peligro y el habia llegado tarde... demasiado tarde, lo habian tocado y lastimado, sintió miedo al verlo ahi tirado con esas heridas, pero feliz de escuchar su nombre salir por sus hermosos labios.

-agh...- un quejido le llamó la atención, era Newt, estaba despertando -¿Dónde estoy?

Tal ves fue el momento de inestabilidad en la que se encontraba o simplemente ya no podia soportarlo, lo habia besado, era uno desesperado, lleno de miedo pero tambien de amor. Oh aquello no se comparaba a como lo habia imaginado, era mejor, si alguien le hubiera dicho que había muerto, lo hubiera creido ya que sus labios eran el mismo cielo. En cambio Newt estaba en shock, eso no se lo habia esperado, pero luego de un momento correspondió torpemente, dejándose en sumisión ante el azabache.

Newt descubrió algo luego de ese beso, lo amaba y era amado.   
  
  
  


_**Años más tarde** _

Newt habia llegado a New York, su primer día ahí habia sido de locos, se habia encontrado con un muggle que era muy simpático y una maga que era de la macusa, conoció y vivió de todo ese día, pero encontró lo que buscaba, era triste, se suponía que Percival lo iba a retirar del puerto pero ya al cansarse de esperar por él se habia ido, dijo que se quedaría en su casa, por lo cual no tenía reservado un hotel o algo, no sabia que le había pasado, por lo cual presentía que algo malo sucedía.

Por fin habia acabado de reunir la mayoría de sus animales, lo cual llegó a la conclusión de ser llevado al Ministerio de magia, encontrando a su Percival, el cual lo miraba frío y sin expresión. Lo interrogó el azabache el cual actuaba como si no lo conociera, ahi se dio cuenta...

Ese no era su Percival.


End file.
